Llamada perdida
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: "El número marcado está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Disculpe las molestias."


**Hola! Bueno... este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket y... es un poco raro, porque inicialmente iba a subir un fic de pura comedia y me salió esto o_o' bueno, fue en un momento de inspiración y mis manos se movieron prácticamente solas así que... no digo nada... solo que me dolió en el alma escribir algo así, aunque estaba influenciada por una imagen que vi en facebook y ya no digo nada más! Os dejo con el pequeño drabble**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

"—_¡Llámame cuando estés listo! ¡En seguida estaré ahí!"_

**Llamada perdida**

Kuroko apretó el móvil en su mano mirándolo con sus ojos azules. Su habitación estaba a oscuras y prefería permanecer así, en la penumbra. Quizás así… estaría mejor. Tragó saliva y marcó el número que en ese momento tenía en mente, y llevó el móvil a su oreja, con la esperanza de oír la voz de cierta persona al otro lado.

"_El número marcado está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Disculpe las molestias."_

El peli azul bajó la vista y apartó el móvil de su oreja, observándolo detenidamente. El fondo de pantalla siempre había sido algo que le encantaba mirar desde hacía un tiempo Eran Kagami Taiga y él, besándose. Desde hacía ya dos meses salía con el as de su equipo. Tuvo que admitir que al principio pensó que no iría bien, pero cuando pasó el mes supo que eso iba en serio y que dudaba que algo pudiera romper su noviazgo.

Pero…

Kuroko volvió a marcar el número del pelirrojo y lo llevó a su oreja, deseando oír la voz de su novio, diciéndole que se había despistado y que pasaría por él en seguida.

"—_¡En seguida estaré ahí!"_

En su mente aún sonaba la voz de Kagami diciéndole eso. Tragó saliva de nuevo, sentía su garganta demasiado seca, como si le faltara algo importante.

"_El número marcado está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Disculpe las molestias."_

Apartó el móvil de nuevo y marcó el número nuevamente, llevándolo a su oreja.

"_El número marcado está…"_

Colgó con manos temblorosas. Pero no solo empezaban a temblar sus manos. Si no todo su cuerpo. Mordió el labio inferior y marcó de nuevo el número.

"_El número marcado…"_

Su respiración empezaba a acelerarse y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. "Kagami-kun está bien, solo está ocupado." Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

—Solo está ocupado… o su móvil se quedó sin batería… —murmuraba Kuroko bajando la cabeza con voz rota—. Tiene que ser eso… Lo intentaré una vez más…

Volvió a marcar el número con esperanzas de oírle, tenía que oír su voz, oír que estaba bien, que todo eso no estaba pasando.

—Por favor… cógelo… Coge el…

"_El número marcado está apagado…"_

Kuroko colgó en un momento de pura rabia y marcó otra vez.

"_El número…"_

Otra vez.

"_El número marcado…"_

Y otra vez más.

"_El número marcado está…"_

Con las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas de forma violenta, volvió a marcar el número otra vez.

"_El número marcado está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Disculpe las molestias."_

El móvil resbaló de la mano de Kuroko y cayó encima de la cama. Este se quedó estático, llorando silenciosamente y con la mirada perdida.

"—_¡Llámame cuando estés listo! ¡En seguida estaré ahí!"_

—Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun… —susurró Kuroko con voz débil mientras se encogía y abrazaba sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas—. Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun… Taiga…

Y a su lado, en medio de la penumbra, se podía vislumbrar un trozo de periódico.

"**JOVEN MUERE ATROPELLADO POR UN CONDUCTOR BORRACHO.**

**El día de ayer, Kagami Taiga, un estudiante de diecisiete años, muere en el acto por un conductor que circulaba bajo las influencias del alcohol."**

—Taiga… ya estoy listo… —susurró Kuroko con su rostro empapado en lágrimas—. Puedes venir… a buscarme…

"—_¡En seguida estaré ahí!"_

Pero Kagami no iba a ir, y eso Kuroko lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

**Bueno... no tengo mucho que decir, ya lo dije todo arriba. Informo que estoy preparado un pequeño fic para este anime y ese será de comedia... o eso intentaré. Tendrá KagaKuro, AoKise y quizás meta MuraHimu y AkaFuri, quien sabe~**

**Y sobre este drabble, pues no me matéis :c amo el KagaKuro en serio, pero tenía que escribirlo esto, mis manos se movieron solas... LO JURO! (?) Bueno, no tiene caso, matar a Kagami es una de las peores cosas que podía hacer así que... me despido. Chao chao :z**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
